In the Arms of an Angel
by My Dark Fire
Summary: Dark Fang is the last of the Dragon Keepers: Half-human, half-dragon people who brought peace and harmony to Berk. But when the old hatred between vikings and dragons heat up again, he is willing to kill as many humans as it takes to ensure the survival of dragonkind. He never once imagined that an awkward teenage viking would become the most important person in his life. OCxOC
1. Prologue

A very long time ago, my life changed forever.

I know people look at me strangely whenever I say this, but I cannot ever bring myself to explain. It was too complicated for them to understand. I know none of the younglings will give me the time I need to tell my story to them and I didn't want to relive all the pain and joy for some ungrateful children. Vikings who are old enough to remember what happened all those years ago accept my silence and usher the little ones away from the grumpy elder's house.

But when I'm alone, I relive my past again, bringing it back to life. I remember every little detail of that other life. All the sadness and joy comes rushing back, feeling wonderful and painful at the same time. I wish I could forget all the sadness, but that would take away what made the happiness so special, now wouldn't it?

Now, as I sit curled up by a fire, I allow myself to go back. As though I'm looking through another's eyes, my long grey hair turns black, the lines on my face disappear and my dark eyes turn bright green. The ancient houses of Berk become brand new, the paved roads turn to dirt, old faces become young, and I'm crouching behind a boulder as I watch the vikings go about their regular chores, tense and alert.

I am Dark Fang, the last of my kind, and I am seeking my revenge.

And this is my story.


	2. Welcome to Berk

_Pathetic worms, _I snarl to myself, swallowing a chunk of fish. I watched through narrowed eyes as vikings of the village sharpened their weapons, preparing for another of my attacks. The male younglings of their kind were clumsy figures, their arms huge and flexing with muscle while their legs were thin and looked like sticks. Not to mention they had such tiny heads on their broad shoulders. The females were no better. Their bodies were so out of porpotion, it was strange enough to humor me.

My ears picked up the sound of wing beats, and I turned my head to see a female yellow and green Terrible Terror fluttering towards me, her eyes growing larger as she smelled my fish. I looked down at the small trout in my hands, tore out a piece of the stomach, and held it out to her. She snatched it away and purred her thanks before flying back the way she came. I grunted and went back to studying the humans.

Allow me to explain a few things about life on Berk. A very long time ago, humans and dragons lived in harmony, thanks to a boy named Hiccup, who showed humans that dragons weren't really what they thought they were. When peace was made with the vikings, something strange happened. The humans who took care of them began to develope dragon-like attributes and powers. They grew wings, tails, horns, and even scales sometimes. They learned how to master their new abilities and became the tribe's most powerful warriors. Their children were born with small wings on their backs and tails, and they were even more powerful than their parents were. They were named "Dragon Keepers", respected and loved by the people of Berk. I am the last surving Dragon Keeper. I have heard the village elders call me a "Night Fury" on several occasions and I decided this name suited me well. It was a name meant to install fear in my enemies and it worked often.

Life on Berk was as close to paradise as any dragon had come close to and peace reigned for centuries. Until something horrible happened. I was a youngling at the time, but I will always remember that day for the rest of my life. A human who was afraid of the dragons and Dragon Keepers snuck into the infirmary built specifically for hatching dragons and crushed all the eggs. All one hundred fifty-nine of them. The next day, the mother dragons came to the infirmary to find their eggs destroyed. The dragons responded immedaitely and a long, bloody battle raged for seven days. The Dragon Keepers fought alongside the dragons and my father, Dark Claw, led them. Hundreds of dragons were sacrificed and thousands of vikings were killed. Somehow, the humans got the upper hand and drove my kind to the fang-shaped mountains far from the village, where there was little food and water. My father died protecting me and the other younglings from the leader of the viking, Gawain the Brave. That horrible human lost an eye in the fight, but he was still alive while my father's corpse was rotting in the earth. I didn't feel the slightest trace of guilt when I stabbed that horrible human to death in his sleep. I still remember the rush of my first kill.

The vikings, realizing they had us trapped, set up camp around the mountain so none of us could escape. All the other Dragon Keepers died of starvation while I had survived by learning how to fly at a very early age, carrying the food I had hunted to the other dragons. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep us alive. But we couldn't remain trapped forever. I started to keep watch every night for an escape route.

One night, while I was flying into the mountain, carrying one of the viking's dogs I had hunted, I noticed that some of the watch guards had fallen asleep. After consulting with the others, we decided we would silently sneak out. I carried a baby Gronckle while the other younglings were curled up on their mother's backs, fast asleep. I told them not to fly unless I said so and make sure their babies didn't make a sound. We waited for the clouds to pass over the moon and we all moved silently under the cover of night. I felt as though this is what my father would've done and felt a surge of pride. We snuck out without awaking the vikings.

Now, thousands of years later, the vikings are still relentlessly hunting the dragons. I made sure they kept looking in the wrong places by stragetically placing half-eaten animal carcasses and dragon dung on the other side of the mainland. We were all hiding on a distant island where our young could be safely hatched far from the human's reach.

Although I am half-human myself, I consider myself more dragon than human and have had to fight numerous dragons to earn the their respect. I have become a sort of leader, healer, and elder to them, but I have a few male dragons challenge my authority every now and then, which normally ends up in either them licking their wounds, or me chasing away from the Nest. I won't tolerate foolish rivalries when there are so few of us left.

Tonight is a very special night. A female Timerjack laid her eggs some three or five years ago and they will be born tonight when the sun has disappeared into the sea. Whenever eggs are about to hatch, I make a select few dragons to stand guard and keep a look out for any viking ships. When the warmer seasons rolled around, the vikings would sail further out to sea to fish. I took no notice of this until just last spring when they sailed right past our island in the middle of Gronckles hatching. Since then, I've taken nessecary percautions to ensure that vikings never come close when younglings were coming into this world.

While the dragons were busy preparing for tonight, I had slipped away to hunt, along with most of the other male dragons. I caught a rather large helping of downstream fish and set aside a few for myself, as I hadn't eaten anything in the past three days. That's what comes with feeding eight hundred others, I'm afraid.

I was about to return to the island when I heard the vikings shouting in the distance and couldn't help but study them. They appeared to be preparing for a battle and I knew they were going to come searching again for us soon. I would have to remember to dump more fish bones near the rivers and caves in the mountain ranges. I had done that countless times, but it always amuses me to see them come with all their shiny new weapons and armor to find just subtle signs that dragons had been there. The looks on their faces always made me shake with laughter.

The vikings never saw me while I was watching them, thanks to the older dragons teaching me stealth, but my instincts were always spazzing out of control when I'm near their precious village. I'm resisting the urge to fly right into the heart of Berk and take on all of those vikings at once. And I could, if I wished to, but if I got injured or even killed in the fight, who would look after the dragons if I'm not there?

_"Dark Fang, what are you doing?" _I hear a voice rumble behind me and I turn to come face-to-face with an elderly male Nadderhead, his bird-like face scrunched up in confusion. I quickly glanced back down at the village before grabbing one of his spikes and dragging him behind a boulder large enough to hide us. _"Ow! Ow! OW!" _He opened his mouth to roar, but I clamped my hands over his mouth, silencing him.

_"What are you doing out here?" _I snarled, lashing my tail in anger. _"I thought I gave strict orders that no Elders are to fly this far away from the island!"_

_"I've been wondering for ages where you go when you leave the island," _he nodded his great big head towards the village. _"And now I know. Do you wish to become human, like them?"_

_"You know where my loyalties lie, elder." _I snapped. _"I hate the humans. The sooner we kill them all, the better."_

_"How do you plan on doing that, exactly, Dark Fang?" _The Nadderhead asked, tilting his head to the side. _"The younglings are eager for war and have been on edge for months now. They make quite a ruckus, you know, always dashing through the caves like a mad pack of wolves."_

_These elders will complain about anything, it seems. _I chuckle to myself, looking over my shoulder to the hustling people below. _I knew it was a bad idea, announcing that I was planning a final strike on the vikings. I've spoken too soon. We don't have half enough of the numbers we need to wipe out the humans completely. Humans breed so quickly we can't hope to keep up with them._

_"I will speak to them." _I promised the Nadderhead. _"We've waited thousands of years, I'm sure they can wait a few more months. Now, get back to the Nest, where it is safe."_

The blue-scaled dragon sighed and turned from me, disappearing behind the boulders surrounding us. I packed the fish into one of the baskets I had swiped from a napping human a few years ago and slid the strap over my shoulder. I unfolded my wings and was about to take off when I turned to glance back at the village. To my suprise, something stirred within me. It wasn't longing, something not even close to desire, and I wondered what it was.

I shook my head and took off running, the wind easily catching my black wings and lifting me into the sky. Behind me, the vikings carried on with their daily lives, completely unaware on what was coming their way.

_I will avenge you, Father, just you wait! You just need to wait a little longer, I promise..._


	3. Loudness

I sighed in relief as the Nest comes out of the mist, a few dragons flying lazily overhead. The Nest is hidden far away on a distant island shaped like a giant fang with vast forests surrounding a mountain range. The rocky mountains hold hundreds of caves, ideal places for dragons to call home. My own nest was hidden away deep in the forest, a small cave carved into the base of a hill, a strong river flowing through the trees just a few feet away from the entrance. The others have no idea where I made my home, giving me the solitude that was absolutely necessary for a dragon such as myself.

Sadly, I had to drop off my fish before I could crawl away into my cave. Dragons purred their greetings and thanks to me as I flew past them, throwing fish at their feet. When I landed neatly on my two feet at the base of the mountains, I pulled my wings tightly against my back and walked past a Zippleback standing guard outside the main cave, his two heads raising as I dropped two fish in front of him.

I stared at the tunnel that came to greet me and sighed, disappearing into the darkness. There are benefits to being half-Night Fury. I can see in the dark. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, but I was over five thousand years old, far too old to still have a childish fear of the dark. As I descended deeper into the earth, the tunnel has become so narrow, I had almost been forced to get down on my stomach when the tunnel suddenly opened up a large cave. The quiet growls and occasional snarls I had heard in the tunnel were quickly replaced by purring and joyful roaring.

_"Dark Fang! You've been gone for so long!"_

_"Where'd you go, Dark Fang?"_

_"You brought fish!"_

_"FISH?!"_

_"CALM DOWN, ALL OF YOU!" _I roared, the dragon-filled cavern immediately falling silent. I closed my toxic green eyes and sighed loudly. Every time I come back, even if just for a day, they act like I'm returning from war. I tilt my head upwards to gaze up at the hundreds of dragons gathered in the cavern. Most of them were sitting on ledges or small caves carved into the rock, trembling in fear at my anger.

_"Has every able-bodied dragon hunted today, little one?" _I asked a Terrible Terror that was shaking so much, I could hear his scales rattling. My calm voice seemed to give him a sense of confidence and he flew to my extended arm, climbing up my arm and perching on my shoulder.

_"Yes, Dark Fang. We've all hauled in our kill." _He said proudly, nodding to a group of Gronckles. I waved my hand and they moved aside, revealing a huge pile of fish, deer, small animals, and even a few humans. I walked over to the pile and crouched down, poking a freshly killed fish. It slid off the pile to reveal the head of an eel.

**_"EEL! THERE'S AN EEL IN THE FOOD!" _**A dragon screamed, immediately starting a panic. Dragons scattered, roaring and bellowing with all the breath in their lungs. The Terrible Terror on my shoulder hissed and slipped into the back of my cloak, his sharp claws pricking my skin. I was just as disgusted as they were, but I was more angry than afraid.

I grabbed the limp rope-like serpent by the throat and thrusted it out to the cowering dragons. _"Who did this?" _I asked, shaking the disgusting thing and making them roar and tremble, but none came forward to claim it._ "WHO DID THIS?!" _I roared, a vein popping in my neck. _"It didn't just slither its way into the pile!"_

A few frozen moments passed before I heard wings buzzing far above my head. I looked up to see a female Gronckle was descending from one of the top ledges, her massive head lowered and licking her teeth nervously. _"I-I am sorry, Dark Fang." _She said nervously after she landed, not looking me in the eye. _"I just couldn't find anything else, s-so I brought back the first thing I could-"_

The Gronckle's apology was cut short when I drew back my fist and punched her right in her jaw. She was astounded by the sudden ferociousness of my attack and roared in pain. She jumped away and tried to rush at me, her jaws snapping empty air. I knocked her off her feet and sunk my fangs twice into her shoulder. My claws dug into the soft scales underneath the folds of her neck, blood leaking out and dirtying my fingertips.

_"What you did was an inexcusable offense, you worthless reptile." _I snarled as I backed away from her, throwing the eel over her shoulders. She groaned in pain, too weak to react. _"You're lucky that I don't hand you over to the Vikings this instant."_

_"..."_ She lowered her face into the dirt and only grunted when I kicked her.

_"Now that is out of the way," _I growled as the Gronckle slipped away into one of the caves, blood dripping onto the stone floor and creating a small trail behind her. _"You all know how this goes. Elders and younglings are fed first, females second, and warriors last."_

_"You are not going to stay for the feeding, Dark Fang?" _The Terrible Terror asked as it emerged from my cloak, his head tilted sideways.

I sighed quietly. _"No, I have some other matters to attend to before the hatching begins." _

_"Other matters? What other matters?" _

Nosy dragons, I thought, plucking him off my shoulder and setting him on the ground. I scratched the scales between his horns. _"I'll be back soon," _I promised, looking around at all the other dragons. _"If the eggs begin to hatch prematurely, come and find me." _I turned away from them and ran back up the tunnel, calling their goodbyes after me. To tell the truth, I didn't really have "other matters". I just wanted to be alone. I couldn't remember the last time I had spent some time by myself.

As I stepped out into the sunlight, I turned my head upwards towards the blue sky and a small smile grew on my face. It was a perfect day for new life to begin.

* * *

**Woo! A new chapter finished! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to favorite, follow, and review. I would really like to know how I'm doing so far with this story. Teehee. Oh, by the way, I'm looking for a beta reader but I'm not really sure how to go about doing it. If anyone can explain it to me, that would be awesome. Toodles!**


End file.
